


Ten and Counting

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [10]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L reach a milestone in their relationship, ten years together and Light's 28th birthday, and L has a special gift for him. A quick little one shot written for a special 10th Anniversary Celebration of Death Note on Tumblr. LightxL AU which is part of the other LightxL stories beginning with Beginnings and Something to Think About forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten and Counting

Ten and Counting

 

L sat up in bed and looked over at his still sleeping lover. He gently ran his fingers through the auburn hair, and sighed to himself. They were so much more than lovers that he didn’t really like to use that word when he thought of Light and their relationship. They had ten years together now, ten years since the end of the nightmare named Kira, ten years since they first realized there was more to each other than lies and mind games, and ten years of building a life together.

Light had spent eight years at the NPA now, moving up quickly in the ranks, his becoming the chief of the homicide department definitely in his future. He was also working with Watari, learning the ins and outs of what the older man did, in the event that he would ever slow down or retire, which seemed unlikely to happen any time soon.

In spite of all these things, this wasn’t what was paramount on L’s mind at the moment, it was also Light’s 28th birthday and he was still unsure about what he had decided to get for him, if perhaps he’d made a mistake.

At first he thought about taking him on a vacation, a nice long, relaxing cruise but listening to what Light was in the middle of at work made him think now would not be the time. He even looked up what was traditional for 10th anniversaries, which had changed from tin and/or aluminum to diamond jewelry and that was how he came to what he purchased.

He slipped out of bed carefully not wanting to wake Light yet, and walked over to his dresser, opening the drawer quietly and pulling out the small black box he’d had hidden underneath the clothes. He opened the box and stared at the contents again, hoping he’d made the right decision. It was a ring, one had specially made, just for Light. It had a band of gold on which there was a half moon made of diamonds and surrounded on each side with 5 diamonds, representing the 10 years they’d been together, on a bed of black onyx. Light’s name was written in the kanji for moon, and he thought something special recognizing that fact would be appropriate, and had the name inscribed inside the band as well. Knowing Light would never stand for anything garish and ostentatious, the diamonds were not huge, but small and brilliant. He tried to think of it ‘s appropriateness in Light’s work when he designed it, and felt it worked fine, not standing out and being overly obvious, but beautiful nonetheless. He just wasn’t sure how Light was going to react to a ring, he didn’t wear jewelry except for his watch. He shrugged, Light would like it he was sure. It was different, and it represented him. He put it back in the drawer for the moment and headed for the shower. He would clean up and dress and make Light breakfast. He’d become rather good at making breakfast crepes and that’s what he would make before giving him his present.

The aromas coming from the kitchen roused Light from his sleep before the alarm went off. He reached over and turned it off before it could make it’s usual shrill, ear splitting noise and sighed, another day another 10,000 yen. He smirked at his own joke and began to sit up just as he saw L struggling to get into the room with a tray filled with food.

“Good morning and happy birthday,” L told him as he came into the room, “I hope you’re hungry.” Light smiled as he sat up and accepted the tray.

“My we went all out this morning didn’t we?” he asked looking at the crepes covered in strawberries, “It looks wonderful thank you.” He said looking up as L sat down on the bed beside him.

“Why don’t you call out for today, you should have taken the day off, it’s your birthday and you know your parents will be here for dinner later. You should have taken the day just to rest up for that.” L said leaning forward and kissing Light over the breakfast tray.

“Yes, well perhaps if my father wasn’t my superior I could get away with it,” he said cutting into the crepe with his chop stick, “And just make sure there’s plenty of wine when I get home and I’ll be ready for mom.” L chuckled and got up from the bed to go to the drawer. He took the box out and then unceremoniously tossed it onto the tray.

“Happy Birthday and happy 10th anniversary as well,” he said as it clunked next to Light’s hand. Light looked at it confused and then back at L.

“What…” L chuckled.

“It’s your birthday/anniversary present fool,” L said, “You’re only 28 please don’t tell me your becoming feeble.” Light picked up the box and looked at it then back at L.

“Anniversary?” Light asked as he toyed with the box.

“We’ve been together for 10 years Light, it’s been 10 years since the closing of the Kira case, since we left Japan for the first time. Look how far we’ve come, we’re back in Japan.” He laughed and Light grinned at him before going back to the box.

“L..you ‘re not proposing to me are you?” he asked carefully and L shook his head with a snort.

“You know better than that,” he said, “We’ve already discussed that and neither one of us feels the need to declare in front of everyone how much we love each other simply to give everyone a party and a chance to eat cake and drink. Everyone already knows that, it isn’t binding or legal here in Japan so there’s no point. We are as committed to each other as any married couple, ceremony isn’t necessary. So stop procrastinating and open it.” 

Light nodded and opened the box, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked at it’s contents. He removed the ring and put the box down, studying it closely. He looked at the band on the inside and saw his name written in kanji underneath, then looked at the moon and stars in bright diamond.

“L…I don’t know what to say,” he said as he stared at it, emotion beginning to cloud his voice, “It’s beautiful, my name has never looked so beautiful.” L smiled and took the ring from him and slipped it on his finger.

“Then you like it?” he asked.

“Yes, very much,” Light answered liking the feel of it, “Thank you,” he said leaning forward and kissing L deeply. L smiled when he pulled away and held up his hand.

“Now, when you get to work, watch out for Matsuda. He’ll think it’s an engagement ring and he’ll bring up that ridiculous notion that we have a double wedding with he and Suki.” 

Light burst into laughter and then looked at the ring again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he understands it isn’t an engagement ring,” he smiled up at L, “It’s been an excellent 10 years,” he said running his hand through the unruly raven hair, “And I look forward to the next 10.” L pouted.

“Only 10?” he asked and Light laughed again.

“Well, to start anyway,” he answered kissing him again, “We have a lifetime, but I like planning with even numbers.” L kissed him back than stood up.

“Finish your breakfast, can’t have you late for work on your birthday,” he said as he began to walk away. Light reached up and grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the bed and into his arms. He kissed him again and then let him go.

“Now I’ll finish my breakfast,” he said with a smile and went back to his crepe. L chuckled then got up, getting coffee for himself and going into his office.

It wasn’t too long before Light had finished his breakfast, showered, dressed and joined L in his office. He lifted his hand and looked at the ring again and smiled.

“L, I really do love the ring, thank you again.” L nodded and stood up meeting him at the door of his office.

“I’m glad,” he said and leaned forward gently kissing him, “Now get out so you can hurry up and get back before your mother gets here. She always corners me asking about adopting children.” Light laughed and nodded.

“I promise to get back as quickly as possible,” he turned to walk out of the office then stopped, “I love you.” L smiled at him.  
“Yes, I love you too now get going,” he said waving his hand at him in dismissal and turning to his computer. Light rolled his eyes and walked out of his office, grabbing his coat and going to the door. He looked down at the ring again and grinned before opening the door and walking out.


End file.
